Crumble down
by sebklaine
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have it all. Amazing jobs, a loving family and happiness. Kurt- not so much. But due to a series of sad events Kurt is back thrust into Blaine's happy bubble, and things start to look up. That is until the two are in a major car accident, and both wake up with the mind sets of their 17 year old selves, who are dating.. (Seblaine, klaine, sebklaine. TW: Amnesia)


**A/N: Well hello! Bee here, and this is a fic, obviously. **

**A few things before we go; **

**This is my first time writing family, so it might be odd, please just let me know!**

**I do not have a beta reader as of yet so please just tell me if you see any mistakes! (If anyone is actually interested in beta reading please either review or PM me!)**

**This chapter is an introduction. The net xhapter will also be an intro, then we'll meet Kurt, 2 more chapters of Kurt/Seblaine before the angsty plot, so please just stick around! **

**This chapter is quite short; sorry!**

**Howl my name will be updating! I swear!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window, the shutters lying against them only allowing diagonal stripes of day to breach the otherwise dark room. It was quiet, peaceful, the early morning being one of those rare times when the world just seemed to stop spinning, closing its eyes briefly instead, and letting the lives of people living on it be still for a moment or two.

Sebastian never got to appreciate this brief freeze-frame of serenity, as he never awoke early enough to catch it. Blaine often complained, with a soft smile on his face, that Sebastian was more devoted to sleep than he was Blaine, not that the sand haired man had ever denied it. He claimed he needed all the sleep he could get, what with having to spend all day arguing with 'incompetent imbeciles', then coming home and spending time with his little family, before ending the long day with quietly fucking his husband.

Blaine however, always managed to force his eye lids to open, so he could just lay still, and mull over the small things in life to the whole meaning of existence whilst still being tucked up in bed. It wasn't like Blaine had to wake up early, for work at least, as he could go to the recording studio whenever he so wished, but he had to admit that the quiet day break followed by the mad morning rush was his favourite time of day. The constant coffee machine grinding beans, the daily hunt for one of Coco's shoes, the older two leaving the house as if zombies, and Sebastian following suit after a stolen kiss and quick ass grope. Blaine just liked to step back, and watch his life take place before his very own eyes, trying not to miss anything of importance. Which was hard, because when it came to his family, everything was of the up most importance to Blaine.

So like everyday, at around 6:30, the curly man's eyes clenched into a tight close, before slowly blinking open as sunlight burned into them. He groaned sub consciously, stretching out as best as he could in Sebastian's firm grip around his waist, before nuzzling back into his husband's defined, and naked, chest, substituting it as a cushion as he had done for as long as he could remember. After a few more lazy moments of half consciousness, he tilted his eyes upwards, so he could watch his partner's deep slumber. He smiled to himself as he took in Sebastian's messy hair, and relaxed expression. It suited him, he looked most handsome when he was away from stress, which meant asleep or talking with his kids on a good day, in Blaine's book.

"You know," Sebastian mumbled, keeping his eyes closed firmly, and surprising Blaine, who had presumed he was asleep, "Staring at people while they sleep is only considered normal when it's done by creepy ass vampires, babe.". Sebastian slowly cracked one eye open, glancing down at Blaine who, as he had guessed, was admiring him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, at the same time rolling his body along with them so he was lying chest-to-chest on top of his husband. "I have something to tell you," he said with a small grin, before comically bearing his teeth and leaning down to suck on Sebastian's neck, who just laughed slightly, running his hands down Blaine's sides with a sigh full of desire.

"Come on tiger," he murmured into Blaine's ear, "as much as I want to just.. take you right now, work calls." Blaine nodded in agreement, rolling back off of his partner with a quiet grumble, before sighing, and forcing his body to sit up. "Plenty of time for that later though," Sebastian added with a wink, laughing when Blaine rolled his eyes again, bringing his arms up to rest his head upon and running a hand through his sleep ridden, sandy hair.

The shorter man hesitated a few moments before clambering out of bed, his pyjama bottoms lying low against his hips. They never used to wear any clothing to bed, for obvious reasons, but after a very memorable, and awkward situation when Marc was little and had a nightmare, causing him to seek out his fathers, they decided it would be for the best if they did in fact, 'cover up'. Blaine grabbed his towel, before turning back to his stretched out husband, "Coco cola was promised a movie night by you though, and from my experience, that usually ends with you and her asleep on the couch together." He pointed out, grinning at the memory of coming home late one night, only to find his husband, wearing a princess crown, asleep on the couch with his youngest curled up on his chest. Sebastian groaned, knowing what Blaine was probably thinking about, before smirking, and hopping out of bed, stalking past Blaine and into their en-suite.

"Guess that means I'll take a shower with you this morning instead then..."

* * *

Blaine let out an annoyed sigh as the click of the toaster reminded him that not one of his kids had yet to emerge, even though he had called them numerous times. "Guys!" He yelled, jamming the intercom button so that his voice could be heard through out their very large house, "Bagels don't eat themselves, you know."

"So get your asses down here or I'm not giving any of you a ride," Sebastian chimed in, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pressing his chest into his husband's back, laughing at the light smack on his arm he recieved from Blaine, along with a muttered hiss of 'watch your language'. They stood like that for a few empty moments, enjoying the intermacy they wouldn't be allowed to get until much later on in the day

Sure enough, not two minutes later, both men turned their heads towards their main staircase when they heard a repeated 'thump' coming from there. They both smiled slightly as they saw a young girl, four years and 8 months to be precise, sliding down the steps, one at a time, on her bum, singing softly to herself. Her father's watched in slight awe for a few moments, as they did every morning, before Sebastian spoke up. "Ah, good morning mon petit," he said, unwinding his arms from Blaine and exagartedly bowing, "Nice of you to finally join us."

Coco nodded, not picking up any sarcasm, and grinned up at her Papa, skipping over to him. Her curly dark hair, which obviously belonged to Blaine, was loose around her shoulders, and Sebastian couldn't resist crouching down and tucking a few curls behind her ear so he could actually see into her wide, hazel eyes. Coco 'bopped' his nose as he did so, giggling slightly. "You're welcome." She added, before wrapping her small arms around his neck and giving him a small cuddle, prompting Sebastian to scoop her up and carry her over to the breakfast bar.

Blaine watched the whole scene with a happy smile, it was the same routine as every morning. Blaine awoke her earlier, got her changed and did her hair, but she liked to spend her time washing her hands before coming down the stairs. "I hope someone didn't make a mess in the bathroom," Blaine murmured, sliding a bagel in front of her as Sebastian securely perched her on a stool, winking at her to make his humour known.

"Papa did," she giggled, instantly ripping some of the jam covered bagel and shoving it in her mouth.

"Guilty as charged," Sebastian agreed, turning to Blaine, "I guess you'll have to punish me later." He finished with a smirk.

Blaine nodded, spinning around and purposefully bending over to pick up a spoon, giving Sebastian a great view of his ass. "Guess I will."

Coco watched the conversation, frowning, "No.. Daddy, It was me. Don't punish Papa.." she admitted earnestly, looking between her dads with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, sweet thing," Blaine laughed, turning back and wiping her mouth, "No one's in trouble." He kissed her head, tucking the offending curl back behind her ear as he did so. Collette had been named after Sebastian's grandmother, but she had been Coco for as long as anyone could remember. Not only did it suit her childish eyes and dark hair, but her personality matched the name to a t. She was sweet, much like Blaine, with not a single bad bone in her body, according to Sebastian. She'd never had a terrible twos stage, with tantrums and screaming, she was just sweet. Shy too, incredibly so, she was completely silentt around new people, preferring to wrap herself around her father's legs than face them. Coco was biologically Blaine's, not that it's hard to see so, and although there had been a very long wait between Coco and Marc, the family felt complete when she was born.

"I swear to god guys." Sebastian yelled up the stairs while that was happening, not even bothering to hit the intercom. "Drag your as-behinds down the stairs now." Before he could finish, another body was dragging itself down the stairs, and to everyone's surprise, it was Joe.

Joseph was eighteen years old, and was alike Sebastian in every way possible. He usually slept till the last possible minute, having been up doing god knows what the night before. He was tall, very muscular - his hours at the gym paid off, and had a head of messy beige hair like his father. His skin was slightly more tanned that Sebastian's though, and instead of piercing green eyes he had cool blue ones, cloudy in fact. There's no denying that Joeseph Smythe was incredibly handsome, and he knew it.

"Pa. Blaine." He mumbled in a way of greeting, running a hand through his styled-to-make-it-look-messy hair. He grabbed a mug of coffee off the counter, and chugged a few mouthfulls down.

"So much caffine and so little sleep can't be good," Blaine mused as he sid a bagel his 'son's', getting a shrug in response, to which he rolled he eyes.

Sebastian smirked slightly, "I think we've survived on less sleep, babe." He murmured.

Joeseph nodded in agreement, "I've heard," he stated, before grabbing his bag. "I don't want the lift anymore" ha announced, "but this has been fun. Pa. Blaine." He walked down the hall, before pausing and walking backwards the way he came, and calling out to his little sister who was too abdorbed with her breakfast to have seen him.

"I'm picking you up tonight, little lion-"

"-not little-"

"so make sure you're out on time. Cool? Cool." he winked at her grinning face before walking back out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving his parents watching his tail. The couple's eyes met and they both shrugged, rolling their eyes.

Blaine had come to expect that sort of attitude from his eldest. Joeseph was concieved before he and Sebastian had started taking things steady, from a drunked one night stand with some woman. Sebastian had been shocked when the woman, Clarissa, turned up at his and, now, Blaine's door with a baby. But they'd had no difficulty in making the choice to keep him. As soon as he was old enough to understand, around 10, they told him how he was born, not wanting any secrets to be kept. He stopped calling Blaine Dad, and used his first name instead, which hurt like hell, but Blaine had come to terms with it over the 8 years he's had to get used to it.

"Morning." Both Blaine and Sebastian jumped, the latter dropping his empty coffee mug on the floor, it smashing, him cursing and Coco laughing. They hadn't heard Marc creep down the stairs. The middle child was 15, and a freshman in high school. He too resembled Sebastian quite clearly, but his figure was a lot more rounded, and the glasses perched on his nose took away the strong green-ness of his eyes.

"Morning," Blaine said softly, trying to hold back his laughter as his husband bent over and tried to pick up the broken ceramic pieces with his hands, their son just watching with a bemused expression. He, once again, slid a bagel across the counter, along with a ten dollar note that his son promptly pocketed with a hod of grattitude.

Marc had never been one for idle conversation, so glanced at his watch instead, "We're late." he stated simply, earning another curse from his father and laugh from his sister.

Sebastian dumped the broken mug in the bin before looking up at him, "And who only just came down? Jesus, fine, let's go.". He wordlessly pulled on his jacket and Blaine put Coco's shoes on and quickly kissing her head goodbye, before passing her to Sebastian, and they quickly kissed before Sebastian was out the house, Marc trailing behind.

Blaine sighed, looking around at the half eaten bagels. Mornings were the best.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time writing something that isn't d/s or supernatural, so reviews would be really apreciated! Thank you!**

**~Bee**


End file.
